Question of Authority
by Uippu
Summary: Zoro and Sanji had a little fight in the morning and they make up to it in the middle of the night [seme!Sanji and uke!Zoro]


Title: Question of Authority  
Author: Whippy WhipBogard  
Site: http/whippy.  
Fandom: One Piece  
Pairing: Sanji x Zoro  
Rating: NC-17 (sex in the galley, what else? XD)  
Genre: Yaoi Smut  
Date: August 11, 2005  
Author's Note: Hah, I felt like doing a NC-17 uke!Zoro but lately I haven't got any muse in drawing. Besides, I dunno how to draw something NC-17.. so I decided to give it a try at writing. Don't kill me if this sux or what because I'm still a n00b in writing smuttish fic! XD  
Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Eiichiro Oda TTTT I wish I could own at least their boxers or something but no.. TTTT Except maybe this smut idea. Yeah! I own this smut idea! XD

The swordsman tossed and turned in his hammock, eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep. Maybe it is due to the sea which was exceptionally calm tonight, unlike its usual rocky self. The wind also seemed to tone down a lot. Instead of gusting through the Going Merry's deck, they just came around in a breeze. A perfect setting for a long, comfortable sleep. This can be proved instantly by Luffy and Usopp's ear-piercing snoring, which they took turn to exhale.

Zoro turned his body around to see the empty hammock across him. His mind drifted to the huge bickering that he had with the blonde cook early this morning.

"_You will never learn the importance of companionship because you never open up yourself to love and be loved!"_

He frowned as he remembered the sentences that the cook threw at him. They were arguing on the matters that Zoro should treat the ladies which more respect. Zoro, of course, doesn't like to be ordered and instructed, especially by someone like the perverted cook. It's not like he's ill-treating the ladies. Only that, he didn't treat them like the way the cook treated them. So, it became an issue among the two.

_He's wrong_, he thought. _What the fuck does that shitty cook knows about me anyway?_

Irritably, he rose onto his feet. He wandered around aimlessly in the boys' cabin before he decided to go up and take a breeze on the deck. He sat down against the sail as he watched the beautiful stars up in the sky. Soothing as it was, he remembered how he used to love star-gazing once when he was still a child. The thoughts of his childhood made his mind drift towards Kuina.. and _their_ promises.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath as he got up and started to walk lazily towards the galley. "I need some booze!"

Each time the matter about 'their promises' came to his mind, Zoro felt uneasy. First, because he thought that it's not fair that Kuina 'left' him halfway when they are racing to be the best swordsman in the world. Secondly, he felt ashamed that he is still NOT the best swordsman in the world.

He arrived in front of the galley. He peeked in through the window and it was all dark inside. He smiled knowing that the shitty cook could not probably be in there. As he was tip-toeing towards the wine compartment in the dark, came one voice startling him from behind.

"Oi, kusoyaro! What the hell are you thinking you're doing?"

And there he was, sitting on the dining table, the loathsome cook that the swordsman wished he could strangle to death. Zoro might have missed him when he entered the galley a few moments ago but he won't miss it now as the cook's cigarette's end was now burning brightly, revealing his stern face.

"Are you blind or something? Can't you see that I'm trying to get some booze here?

Sanji rose to his feet and walk towards Zoro who was a few feet away from him, hands in his pocket.

"Listen up, Marimo head," retorted Sanji. "I've said it once and I'll say it again for the last time. All the liquor in this ship is controlled material! Get it? No one's getting near it without _my_ permission!"

"Like I give a damn about _your_ permissions!" replied Zoro wearily as his right hand had already landed on one of the bottle.

Without hesitation, Sanji kicked his hand away and in a flash of light, had already pinned the swordsman against the wall.

"Defenseless aren't you now?" smirked Sanji. "You're just a piece of shit without your swords."

"Get your fucking hand off me, you fucking cook!" grunted Zoro as he tried to break free from the cook's clutch. "And don't you dare insulted my abilities!"

Sanji raised his eyebrow and smiled, "Oh? Let me see these abilities of yours then"

Before Zoro could reply anything, the cook's lips were pressed ferociously against his. Sanji pulled him closer with one hand on the swordsman's waist and the other one tugging his head. Zoro tried to break free but everything was futile. The cook's grip was too strong and his vicious kisses somehow.. _weakened_ him.

"The fuck are you doing?" spattered Zoro as their lips disassociated. His face was flushing red.

"You didn't enjoy it?" asked the cook tentatively. His eyes growing wild.

"DAMN NO!"

"Well, damn yes! I get it," said Sanji calmly as his hand made its way through under Zoro's shirt. He trailed his fingers playfully along the swordsman scar; sending cold shivers running down through the swordsman's spine. Zoro whimpered quietly as the cook's fingers ran around his nipple. Sanji's mouth was busy kissing Zoro's neck.

"From what I observed, I think your body is enjoying it!"

"Shut up!" snapped Zoro as he pushed the cook away from him. The two glared at each other; air intense. "You're fucking drunk! You don't know what you're doing!"

"Oh, I know what I am doing!" Sanji took a long inhale from his cigarette, making the end of it grow even brighter and wilder. "And no, I'm not like you. I don't get myself drunk to chase my worries away."

Zoro felt insulted. The cook had definitely crossed the line of his pride. The urge to strangle him became stronger.

"Watch what you slipped out off that filthy mouth of yours!" yelled Zoro. His chest is pumping harder and faster. The urge to kill..

The suave cook put away his cigarette as he walked slowly towards the swordsman. Yet again, he pinned the swordsman onto the wall. He cupped the swordsman face in his hands.

"You're angry aren't you? You're angry because _everything_ that I've said is true. You're just too macho to admit it, right?"

The swordsman's face grew red. Sanji lowered his head so that his mouth was at par with the swordsman's ear.

"It's not wrong to let out your feelings once in a while," whispered the cook. Zoro was startled. He can't think of anything to retort because everything that Sanji had said was indeed… _right_!

As he was lost in his thoughts, he felt a hot splatter on his left ear. Sanji was nibbling his ear frantically. The cook's hands had also wandered past his waist-point. Zoro didn't say a word. He felt stupefied until..

"What the HELL are YOU doing?" yelled Zoro again as he found out that the cook's hands was busy loosening his haramaki and unzipping his pants.

Sanji's hand stopped and he didn't reply. Reaching out for the nearest bottle of wine, he quickly pulled Zoro down onto the dining table; bending over him. He sneered nastily at the swordsman.

"And I think it's time for you to take orders from someone else too!"

Sanji hastily tug off the swordsman's pants, leaving him only with his shirt on. His eyes darted to Zoro's exposed wonder.

"Nice.. one.. you.. got.. down.. there," he muttered under his breath simultaneously kissing Zoro's neck and collarbone. Moreover, one of his hands had crawled slowly towards Zoro's cock as the other one was holding the dining table tightly to gain stability.

He stroked the swordsman dangling flesh frantically.

Indeed, Zoro was very uneasy with the situation. There's a mixture of feelings clouding in his mind. He felt humiliated but at the same time, there's a sensation that he never felt before. Something that felt so.. _sexy_.

Sanji had stopped kissing him and was now filling his mouth with Zoro's hardening cock. His tongue was playfully fiddling with Zoro's flesh. His hands kept on stroking; getting faster on each stroke; grip also getting much tighter. Zoro closed his eyes tightly, trying hard to repress his sensation.

But Sanji was too good for Zoro to resist. Each of his movement made the swordsman want to scream for more like a little slut. He knew, however, that he won't let himself be that cheap to go and beg the cook for more. Within minutes, he had filled the cook's mouth with a massive amount of hot bodily fluid. Sanji swallowed it all and a sense of satisfaction spread across his face.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand; it's time for Sanji to unloosen his pants. He did, of course, make this fast as he, too, could no longer manage to repress his hunger for the swordsman.

By then, Zoro had sat up straight- panting hard; predicting and waiting the cook's next move attentively. Sanji grabbed Zoro by the collar and gave him wet, sloppy kisses with a lot of tongue-twisting in between that. Sanji poured the bottle of wine over Zoro's crotch, at the same time, busy showering him with hot, passionate kisses; he just wanted to distract the swordsman off from his next move.

"OUCH! SHIT, MAN! What the FUCK are you thinking you're doing!" came in Zoro's voice.

"Preparing yourself to be fucked, of course!"

So as it was, Sanji had breached Zoro's sacred area with his forefinger.

"I did not think that we're going to fuck each other just now!"

Zoro and his, sometimes, stupidity and obliviousness. Sanji sighed and glared at him.

"Then what the hell do you think we're doing for the past few minutes? Combing each other's hair?" glowered Sanji. "Will you just do me the honor by shutting the fucking up and let me do the working?"

"Why you piece of sh-…."

Sanji had bitten the swordsman's nipple; driving him into releasing an ecstasic moan. He licked and sucked onto Zoro's nipple like a newborn baby breastfed by his mother. Zoro grabbed the cook's shoulder tightly as more fingers are shoved into his asshole. He shuddered as Sanji removed his fingers and teasingly placing the tip of his hardness into his ring of purity.

The cook remained that way, wanting to test the swordsman's sanity. He fondled the swordsman's cock quickly, kissed him, bit him, licked and even sucked onto him but not yet bring his hardness into the swordsman. He wittingly chafed his cock against Zoro's asshole; making him moaned in pleasure every time he did that.

"Fuck you! You shitty cook!" Zoro burst out. "What the hell are you waiting for? Just fuck me already!"

Without a word, Sanji poured the last few drops of wine inside of Zoro.

"Allright, I'm coming.." said Sanji in a low voice as he tossed away his shirt. "You sure are one impatient bastard!"

Soon after Sanji finished his words, he thrust himself inside of Zoro; slowly yet surely. Zoro squirmed in agony. He bit his lips hard and his fingers were almost buried in Sanji's skin.

"Shit! Can't you like be like.. a little bit gentle?"

"Oi, come on now!" Sanji said as he gave Zoro another thrust. "Don't act like this is your first time!"

"So what if this IS my first time!"

Sanji chuckled sheepishly as he grabbed hold of Zoro's thigh. He never knew that behind the swordsman machismo outer shell was a virgin who is much more fragile than his beloved tea set. He loved it nevertheless! Being inside of Zoro was warm and everything was so tight; sending him the urge to have more out of the swordsman.

The cook hastened his pace, rocking hard in and out of the swordsman. There was a pool of tears at the corner of the swordsman's eyes but it won't stop him from thrusting himself more and more towards the cook. Somehow, he kind of enjoyed the feeling of being overpowered by the other man.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji tightly as he grunted at every movement Sanji made inside of him.

"Marimo head.. I'm coming" said Sanji whispered weakly.

Thus, Zoro felt an immense hot fluid flowing inside of him. He shuddered hysterically for the sensation was too great for him to handle. Sanji also whimpered as he went about coming inside of Zoro. Both of them were drown inside their sea of bliss.

Once it was over, Sanji withdrew himself from Zoro and slumped himself besides the swordsman. Both are extremely tired and weak. They lay down flat on the dining table.

"Tell me then, shitty cook!" asked Zoro; panting hard. "What's your actual purpose cutting down our alcohol consumption? So that you can use it in these kind of situation?"

"Meh, that's bullock!"

"Well, are you satisfied that I've finally express myself freely?" asked Zoro again, sarcastically.

"If you mean 'express yourself freely' by letting yourself being fucked by me, I am satisfied then!" replied the cook, eyes half closed. "But honestly, tell me. How does it felt that you're not always the strongest one after all?"

"You.. You bastard!" Zoro can't think of anything more insulting to say. He was flushing red.

"Nah.. forget 'bout it, Marimo!" Sanji rolled his eyes around. "Just be yourself. Don't give a fuck of what people say about you, mmkay?"

"I take it as an apology for what happened this morning?"

"What..ever"

"And why are you here in the middle of the night?"

"I wanted to have some booze"

"You selfish bastard!" snorted Zoro as he pushed the cook off the dining table.

Another fight? Or another fuck?

:Finn:

So is it too draggy or what? XD  
Please point out my weaknesses as this is my very first fic (and being smut to add it XD) so that I can improve the next time

Domo arigatou!


End file.
